Underdog has a Problem
by Penutsonfire
Summary: And this problem cannot be solved with superpowers!


It seemed like another average, ordinary day for the heroic underdog, but something would be different today. Today he would get a new superpower... rabies.

Underdog had waken up from a rough night's sleep as he had been forced to spend the night outside by his ungrateful owner Jack. Jack was too stupid to realize that Underdog could easily kill Jack if he so pleased, and soon Jack would pay for his crimes.

Underdog was cold and sad that his owner could be so cruel. Ever since he was adopted, Jack never realized the real care it took to take care of a dog, so he was neglected. As Underdog felt a grumbling in his stomach, he realized that he hadn't had breakfast, or dinner last night for that matter.

It was about the time that Underdog got up to see if his owners would let him back in. He stretched his malnourished body and began to beg at the door. Even when he barked his owners didn't notice him.

"Fine! If my owners don't want me, than I guess I'll find new ones." Underdog said while walking away.

He made his way through the nearby park to look for some suitable owners. He found his first candidates, a young couple.

"Looks like it's my time to shine!" said Underdog, approaching the couple.

Underdog tried his best to look cute and helpless. The couple just stared at him, unblinking.

"What a cute dog!" exclaimed the young woman.

"Don't touch it honey, it's a stray. It's probably covered in diseases!" Said her boyfriend.

Underdog was offended, even if he was mangy and covered in diseases.

"Hey, take that back!" said Underdog.

The couple looked at one another before screaming.

"Oh my god! That dog can talk!" they both shrieked

"Yes, and I can fly too!" said Underdog, hovering above they ground for a little bit.

"Oh my god, It's a monster! We must kill it!" said the young man.

"I'll call the police!" said the young woman, pulling out her cellphone.

Underdog began to panic. He looked around frantically.

"If I don't find a place to hide, I'll be dead meat!" Underdog said. He quickly flew into a nearby tree.

Underdog sat in the tree as he saw the police come by.

"Damn it! I wish I could kill them if I didn't abide by my moral code so strictly." said Underdog

Just as Underdog was saying this, a squirrel came up behind him.

"Go away! You're cramping me!" said Underdog, trying to bat away the squirrel with his paw.

However, this turned out to be a horrible mistake. As he held his paw out, the squirrel bit him.

"Oof, I don't feel so good." said Underdog, feeling sick.

At this point, there was a crowd forming below the tree he was in, trying to see if they could get Underdog down. His former owner, Jack, joined the crowd and yelled up at Underdog.

"Underdog, get down here before you're in more trouble then you're already in!" shouted jack ferociously.

Underdog could not hold himself in the tree much longer due to his sickness and fell out of the tree. Jack stood above him, reprimanding him. But this time, Underdog was not in his right mind. He lunged forward with a foaming mouth and bit Jack on his arm.

"Ow, you bit me you stupid dog!" yelled Jack, although it was not longer before he started to feel ill.

"Oh my god, get that kid to a hospital!" shouted a bystander and the crowd only grew larger as an ambulance wheeled him away.

"We need to put that dog down! He's unsafe!" said another bystander.

A police officer carefully approached Underdog, and put his hand on him.

"We would," said the officer "but he's already dead."

... Two Months Later ...

A funeral was held for Underdog in the local graveyard, however nobody showed up. That was because Jack, who lost his battle against rabies, had his funeral held on the same day and most people liked Jack better.

A passerby approached the lone priest reading the eulogy.

"Why are you holding a funeral for a dog?" said the passerby

"Well, he did save the city some time ago I guess, we owe him that." said the priest.

"Whatever." said the uninterested passerby as he walked away.

And so Underdog lived as he died. Irrelevant.

THE END.


End file.
